Letters to Fred
by psychic.pixie
Summary: After Fred dies, all the members of the Weasley family write a letter to him.
1. Chapter 1

Fred,

My fallen son. I will never forget you.

When you looked at me, for the first time, I saw myself in you, my child-hood flashed back. I knew that you would make me proud.

Your mother may have seemed like the strict one, but she didn't want you to make some of my mistakes. She didn't want you to waste your education. She wanted you to live life to the full, and be rich, unlike me. She wanted you to have a stable job in the Ministry; I knew that wasn't the right path for you, you and George always pulled pranks on us, even as babies.

You used to make slugs appear in our mushroom omelettes, and turn the chicken eggs into rubber, whereas George did more subtle pranks. He used to move chairs slowly, so you couldn't tell that they were moving and then, BAM, we fell. That's how Bill got a crack in his hip, he still has it you know.

When Uncle Bilious got Charlie his first toy broom, you used to send rocks at him, like bludgers. Until one day, when you hit him in the head, and he had to go to St. Mungo's for healing. You and George always made Percy's hair set on fire, but, it would never singe it. You turned Ron's Teddy into a spider. He's never forgiven you for that, but you didn't know any better, he was 3 and you were 5. You never seemed to do anything to Ginny, you were so protective of her.

I'm so glad that Harry Potter gave you his Tri-wizard winnings. You could then follow your dream, and make a good future for yourselves. I owe loads to that boy, he sacrificed loads for others, and he doesn't realise it. Bless his soul. You befriended him, along with others, when he needed it most, you stood by him. Through thick and thin.

I'm sorry I wasn't there for you in your final chapter of life. I regret not spending as much time with you. I wish I could say more, but I can't there is just too much for me to say in one letter, so I'll tell you the rest when it's my turn to walk down the tunnel.

I miss you my son.

Arthur

Your dad who always believed in you, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred,

Oh, my boy. My sweet, sweet child. I repent shouting at you for so many stupid little things, but I was protecting you. I wish I could have protected you when you made your early departure of this world.

When you and George were born I could tell that you two would be trouble, you had that look in your eye. Neither of you cried, at first, you just giggled. I still hear that laugh before I go to sleep. I can't describe what it sounded like. There are no words that exist that can describe it. That giggle was so unique to you two.

You were always ones for pranks, but you also told us many, marvellous stories. They were about pranks that you were going to do, or adventures that you and George were going to have. You were always so full of life, I never imagined that you would be the first to go. Charlie had so many near death experiences (due to his job with dragons) than you and George put together. But yet he lives on.

When you tried on your Hogwarts robes for the first time, I was full of joy, you were growing up, too fast, I'd already seen three of your brothers disappear to Hogwarts and come home completely changed. Madam Malkin suggested putting a long lasting charm on your robes, she knew that you would be trouble; plus you were covered in bumps and bruises. That charm came in handy since you started 5 fires in your dorm in 1 month. How you did that, I don't know. You only learn those charms in third year!

I ended up being the one who chose the short straw. I had to send them 10 howlers in your first year. I regret sending them. I really do. But at that time I had to. I was always the one who had to send them howlers and I'm sorry that I was the one who always shouted at you and gave you all the punishments, thinking abouit it, all I ever did was shout at you. I'm sorry, but I wanted you to be magnificent wizards, but you couldn't achieve that by putting itching powder in Percy's pants.

My dear boy. I never wanted to see you and George parted.

I miss you SO MUCH!

Molly

Your over protective mother.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Fred,

What a brother you were. You always made me laugh. You and George. George and You. Where ever you went, George always followed, and vice verse. You were each others shadows, You never said 'I hate you!', not even to any member of the family. You were best friends, You and George, and I am proud to say that you were my little warrior of a brother.

You always used to pull my hair, but I never cared (hey a half rhyme). I was overjoyed to see you happy. Even though you put beetles in my soup when you came to Egypt to visit me, I still loved you. You always where the masters of mischief, but why did most of your pranks involve animals? My Budgie was never the same after you made it disappear, it turned up 2 days later inside dad's vacuum. Was it you who put a handful of Ron's frogspawn in my bed?

When you came to Hogwarts I bet you ever realised that I was keeping an eye on you. Percy made it obvious that he was; but I bet you also didn't know that I edited you homework, I did the same for George. I did that because I found out that you failed one of your easier pieces of homework (blame Percy) I didn't want you to fail at other major pieces. Imagine what mum would have done. Something similar to her response when your OWL results.

I'm sorry for the detentions that I gave you, but mum and dad made me. They were sending me mail every week for reports on your behaviour. I didn't like doing that. But I made sure that your detentions weren't on the dates of Hogsmead trips and when Quidditch related activities were on, I always enjoyed you pummelling Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff were just easy. If I did put the detentions on them dates, you would hate me more than you disliked Percy (I could tell, even though you didn't voice it)

I wish I could say loads of deep stuff about you, but I'm still in shock. I just can't believe that you aren't with us anymore.

See you soon. No bout

Bill

The 'cool' brother (as you called me) !


	4. Chapter 4

Fred,

Wow. I don't know what to say, so I'll have to make mine short. I miss you little brother. I loved playing Quidditch with you. It was my dream to make a Weasley team out of us, but that would never have happened, Bill's co-ordination was horrendous on a broom. I loved having you on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You were the best beaters I ever saw, were you and George. One of a kind (or two of a kind in your case). I wish life was the same on the Quidditch pitch and off, but when ever we weren't practicing for the Quidditch final we wouldn't talk that much. I'm sorry. I wish I spent more time with you, but you always seemed so busy and I didn't want to disturb you.

I hope you can forgive me for not being around for you.

Charlie

I hope you can understand.

**A/N I was finding it hard to develop Charlie's stories, because I find that J.K Rowling didn't build up Charlie's character very much. All we knew about him was that He played Quidditch and that he went to Romania to work with Dragons. The rest of my chapters will by in more detail from now on I promise (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Fred,

How to begin? I love you. Nothing more, nothing less. I regret acting like a pompous pratt. I was so bloody big headed. I hate myself for it. I should have stayed with you, listened to you, laughed with you. Yeah, you were the irritating little brother, but that was your job, that's just what you did. I have so much that I want to tell you, but I can't tell you some via a letter.

I've always been jealous of you and George.You had so much fun, but I couldn't. I was given high expectations by mum and dad. They wanted me to be like Bill and Charlie, but even better. It was so hard. whereas you and George had fun, you made sure that mum or dad wouldn't be able to make you feel bad about getting an 'E' in your OWL's, You were lucky if you got 'E's' but, all that magic that went into your joke shop was amazing, I never would have thought that some of the magic which I was seeing in that shop was even possible.

I have made it up to mum and dad and all the family by quitting my job at the ministry, since that was the biggest contributor to my bratty behaviour, and I have taken up a job at Hogwarts. I am the new Arithmancy teacher...this won't mean anything to you since you never took this subject, but I am away from all the hustle of the Ministry and it keeps me in the right mind. When ever I see new students who are the trouble makers, I can't help think of you and smile, I loved the way that you were care-free.

I'm sorry that I just haven't been there for you in the past years. If I could change anything that I have done, I would change the fact that I just neglected you all. But that's all history now and I have to live with the fact that I can never truly say sorry to your face. I have to face each day as it comes, and it gets harder each day, because I know that you should be alive, that it should be me who was dead, that it should have been me who got hit by that explosion. But then I remember all those times in school where you would pull practical jokes on me, and every time I would seem angry, however I was quite the opposite.

Man, I want to take everything I ever did, more like what I didn't do; I just wish I could re-do everything. I hate all the choices I made. Forgive me please.

Percy

The bigheaded Pratt

**A/N** Sorry I haven't uploaded in a very long time. Life has been hectic, but I promise that I will finish this fanfiction over the summer!  
ALSO  
Some of the stuff about Percy quitting the Ministry is something that I think he would have done, but I also believe that he would have began to teach at Hogwarts because he still wanted some power and he still would have liked to be able to use the OWL's and NEWT's he got. (if you don't like that...it's fine, but please don't give me grief about it)


End file.
